


kiss it and make it better

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bicycles, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Fluff, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Little Frankie is learning to ride a bicycle, and he has a bad fall.Daddy Gee has to make it better.





	kiss it and make it better

Frank feels himself starting to cry.

"Whoa, honey, are you okay?" Gerard asks, hurrying over to him.

He covers his face and lies on the ground. Gerard has just watched him fall off of his bicycle for at least the third time, today, but this time he'd fallen particularly hard on his knee. He seems to be in pain.

"Baby boy?" he says, kneeling down beside him. He moves the bicycle away from them to give his Little some more room.

"'m fine, Dada..."

"No, you're not, sweetie. C'mere," he says, trying to coax him upward into a sitting position.

His Little is stubborn about it, but he eventually allows him to pull him up. Gerard sees that Frankie has scrapes on his knee, and a fresh bruise near his thigh.

He whimpers. _"Dada..."_

"Oh, kitten, do you need a band-aid?" he asks, gently touching his Little's injury.

"Uh-uh. Jus' need Daddy," he sniffles, wrapping his arms around Gerard.

His Daddy holds him sweetly, rubbing his sides and kissing his forehead. Frankie seems to calm down after a minute or two, enough for Gerard to break the hug.

"Want Daddy to kiss it and make it better?"

Frankie nods quickly.

Gerard smiles and leans down, bringing his lips to the scrapes on his knee. He kisses them softly, carefully moving upward to the bruise forming on his Little's thigh. He does it over and over, until Frankie is giggling and blushing under him.

"Is my baby feeling any better? Hm?" he teases, peppering little kisses all over the hurt area.

 _"Yes!_ Yes, Daddy," Frankie laughs, falling backwards onto the grass.

"Good."

Gerard puts one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders, scooping him up. He's a little heavy for him, but Gerard can manage.

He stands up and starts carrying him back to the house, princess-style. Frankie hugs his Daddy and nuzzles into his neck.

"Maybe we should start out with a tricycle instead. I think _somebody_ needs training wheels," Gerard suggests. Frankie becomes embarrassed and hides his face again.

With his face buried into his Daddy's shoulder, he says, "Yes, Dada."


End file.
